Perfect
by mp.xx
Summary: 14 year old Beatrice 'Tris' Prior's life is perfect, Dauntless Born, Dauntless Raised, and Dauntless Choosing. She has great friends and a super sweet boyfriend, Uriah. Tris's Dauntless life and love life are perfect, just until a dark blue eyed, mysterious Abnegation transfer jumps onto the net and gets Tris thinking, is life really perfect? Fourtris, maybe, just maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare And A New Life

**A/N: Well, guys, looks like I'm doing Perfect first. I asked all my friends and family which one I should do and the results came out clear, including the ones from my one-shot. So here it is! Oh, and sorry if I make the narrator (Tris) sound a bit childish and if there aren't enough detail! So I'm going to get a beta reader to help. Now enough of that! To the story!**

** -Mel **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Or any other brand I might I might use (ex. Coke, iPhone, ect)<strong>

* * *

><p>PrologueChapter 1: Truth or Dare and a New Life

Tris POV

The smell of alcohol fills my nose as I enter the door to hell. Okay, maybe it isn't hell, but still it's a Dauntless party or more specifally Pedrad party. I see Zeke, one of the Pedrad kids, hobble towards me, a bit tipsy. He offers me a drink, beer, but I decline as always. I am only 13, by the way, so it would be illegal to be drinking at this age, but does Zeke care? Not to my knowledge. I also hate parties and anything to do with social interactions unless it's with my friend group. So basically I'm very uptight. A lot of people like to tease me for that and call me Stiff. Like the cruel nickname we call the members and/or initiates of the selfless faction, Abnegation.

So I decide to take a seat on the couch and watch everyone for a while, planning when to leave without making people notice me leave. Until, I hear a very familiar and very obnoxious, but lovable voice come on the speakers. Zeke. I though he was drunk. Well, I guess not anymore, seeing all that puke on the ground.

"I'm kicking everyone out!" Phew. "Unless you're Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Shuana, Lauren, Amee and Lynn" Well, crap.

Sighing, I get off the couch and brush through all the intoxicated Dauntless that have been kicked out, making my way to Zeke's room of the Pedrad apartment. There I see all my friends and Uriah sitting in a circle chatting, laughing, and wrestling, surprisingly sober.

Don't get me wrong, Uriah is my friend, but sometimes I wish we could be more than friends. I love his chocolate colored eyes, his tall, lean body, his humor, just basically everything about him. But, he would never like me. I'm scrawny, short, small chested with no curves, ect. Plus, there's Marlene, although she isn't much of a problem. We made a deal that, whoever Uriah likes, he like. Sisters before Misters you know?

I sit down on the soft, furry carpet of Zeke's bedroom floor and clear my throat. Everyone turns to me and smiles stopping their conversations and helping each other up from the 'wrestling floor', dusting off imaginary dust and settle back into the circle.

"So Zeke, why did you want us?" Amme tilts her at Zeke, expression curious. "And you told us not to touch any beer"

Funny, I'm pretty sure that Zeke was wasted not two hours ago when he offered me beer, but he told everyone not to drink any.

"Yeah, I did" A completely sober Zeke states matter-of-factly "For a good reason of course. We shall play a game, but it isn't any game it's..." He pauses for a dramatic effect. "Truth or Dare"

And everyone rolls their eyes, including me. We play truth or dare practically on a daily basis. What makes today so special? Unless...

My eyes zoom over to Zeke. He's the only one that every knew about my crush on Uriah. Zeke must know that Marlene likes Uriah too because Marlene's eyes also dart to Zeke, who just grins cheekily at Marlene and me.

"Okay, guys I'll start first. Lauren Truth or Dare" Zeke addresses

Lauren pretends to think, but knowing her, she's too proud to ever say truth.

"Dare" She states firmly, nodding once, finalizing it

"I dare you to go up to Tris's dad and say that you got Tris pregnant"

My eyes bulge out of their sockets. Why me of all people? I stare at Lauren pleadingly with puppy dog eyes, but of course she shrugs it off and heads towards my family's apartment, with everyone else in our group following her, including me.

I forget the real reason why we're all even playing truth or dare today and focus on the monstrosity that's about to happen. Lauren knocks on the door guess who answers it? My annoying, over-protective brother does.

My family is just your regular,average Dauntless family. I have a mother, father, and brother. My mother is Natalie Prior. She's the best mother I could ever ask for, the bravest Dauntless, and the most nicest, caring person ever, but she's Dauntless, as I said, not Amity and my mom can kick ass anytime. My father is Andrew Prior. He transferred from Erudite, but still very brave. My father still has some Erudite in him, though, always analyzing a fight instead of just going at it. But that's what I like about him, about both of my parents. They aren't reckless like other Dauntless who jump in front of trains or off a building just for a dare. And there's Caleb. Don't even get me started on Caleb. I still love him to death though, but there's something...strange about him. Not that my brother is an alien or something like that, it's just something I can't explain.

"Yes" Caleb hissed. Geeze who put his panties in a twist. And I see out of the corner of my eye are all the books stacked on the coffee table, next to the T.V which is next to the door. And there's a book which it's pages are on the couch, like Caleb has been reading it. I shrug it off, thinking it's not important and focus on Lauren, who has just started talking after a stare off happened between her and Caleb. They hate each other, but I'm pretty sure they like each other even though Lauren is older than him by 2 years. Older than all of us, actually, except Shauna, Zeke, and Amee. They're all 15 almost 16 we, meaning Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and I are 13 almost 14. But don't worry there's still almost a year until the Choosing Ceremony.

"I would like to talk to you inside" Lauren is still glaring at Caleb "Alone"

"Uh-" Zeke starts

"Zeke. Shut. It" Lauren threats in a warning voice and Zeke steps back a bit.

My brother and Lauren go inside and we all lean against the wall, sitting down. Marlene, Shauna, Lynn start to talk about what I think is knife throwing, Amee is sitting on the ground quietly, inspecting a spec of dust, she has always been the most... weird and off of our group, like Caleb always is, but we still love her. And Zeke and Uriah are whispering to each other and Uriah looks like he's begging Zeke to do him a favor, judging by the way his beautiful big chocolate brown eyes are in that puppy dog face. And his lips are in a pout. His lips. The ones I want to kiss so bad, but I can't. I'm about to go talk to the girls, but Zeke shoves Uriah my way, winking at me. And I crinkle my nose and stick my tongue out.

"Hey, Tris" A voice I could listen to forever mutters.

"Hey, Uri" I respond smiling a mile wide. My heart a beating so fast I'm surprised that no one can hear it.

We chat for about 3 minutes until we hear a yelling inside my home.

"NO, YOU DID NOT GET MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT!" And then I hear a quieter, more feminine voice. "THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" And another pause. "I WANT TO TALK TO HER" Shauna and Marlene are whispering to each other, probably making bets. "BEATRICE" Great. Here comes the devil.

Caleb swings the door open and stomps over to me, his eyes blazing, lips in a snarl. Lauren cheekily follows, a small grin on her face. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Amee and Lynn are all huddled in the corner of the hallway we're at, Lynn holding a camera, wearing a stupid smirk I really want to punch off. Yup, Dauntless through and through.

"Beatrice" Caleb calmly addresses me, now instead of his lips in a snarl, they're in a straight line. He thinks I didn't hear him. I almost snort, all of Dauntless probably heard him.

"Yes, Caleb" I acknowledge back, a tipsy like smile on my lips. "Wait, before you say anything, that right there was truth or dare" Caleb's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Yes, I am not pregnant and if I do have a child, it wouldn't be Lauren's" All he does is nod and slowly backs away, going inside the apartment and shutting the door quickly.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Amee, and Lynn come back, looking smug. Lauren and I roll our eyes and before they can stop to talk we turn heel and walk back to Zeke and Uriah's apartment.

Back in the apartment, we all just sit there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Okay, then. My turn" Lauren breaks the silence. She turns to me. Uh oh. "Tris, my friend, truth or dare."

For some reason, my brain is somehow connected to Dauntless because I, without hesitation pick dare.

Lauren smirks and I know that this is going to be bad.

"7 minutes. You and Uriah. Now." Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Play it smooth, Tris. Play is smooth. I look to Uriah for confirmation and he nods. We go into Uriah's room and take a seat.

I look at Uriah and see that he's biting his lip, looking nervous. I get curious why and decide to ask him.

"Uriah, are you okay?"

He turns his head to me and looks at me straight in the eye, which is strange, for Uriah. The next thing is what surprises me most, Uriah grabs my face, gently, cups it into his hands and puts his lips to mine. It's a magical moment. We just sit there kissing for what seems like forever, sparks are flying everywhere and my body is full of electricity. Again, this moment is magical. We break apart, panting, both smiling like lunatics.

"I am now" He whispers into my ear and cups my face for another kiss.

I don't remember what happens for the rest of the night, my thoughts only of Uriah, but one thing's for sure.

This is the start of something new. A new life. A perfect new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I finished it. Woooo! That was very short and hard to write. At first, I was trying to use Tris's voice, like she does in Divergent, but after a while I just gave up. I'll try writing about 2,000-4,000 words each chapter. And I'll try update this story every other week, maybe? Oh, and for the whole Caleb and Lauren thing, I'm not making Susan a Dauntless-born turned Abnegation, you'll just have to get used to it. Susan is practically non-existent in this story. And just a P.S., I'll probably not write as many make-out scenes, but if I do they'll probably be very... vague. Not because of the ratings and stuff, but because I'm terrible and writing that kind of stuff.  
><strong>

**DON'T WORRY GUYS! FOUR WILL COME IN SOON! I dare you guys to guess which chapter he'll come out in. ;)**

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Do you think I should keep this story a Urtris or make it a Fourtris? I know in the summary I said I would keep it a Fourtris because I promised myself that I would never write a fanfic that isn't Fourtris. And I still can't choose. But what do you guys think? Please post your answer in the reviews! Thanks!**

** -Mel **


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm baaccckkk! Thanks to all of those wonderful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I thought I could reply to those reviews so here they are.**

_Italics are the review _**Bold is my reply**

* * *

><p><em>wolflover43- <em>_So far so good! First chapter and I'm already starting to get interested. Um as for UriahxTris or FourTris, I think it should be UriahxTris. Don't get me wrong I do ship FourTris, but since it is a cannon paring, everyone does it. So I think it should be a UriahxTris. Update Soon!_

**I guess you're right about everyone writing Fourtris and I still haven't decided. Although I haven't read any UriahxTris, I think it's the best...ship for Tris that's not Four. I mean who even came up with JeaninexTris?! Oh! And thanks for being my first review! :D**

_Guest- __FOURTRIS_

_**;)**_

_dan- __PLEAAASSEEEEE FOURTRIS! PRETTY PWEASE WITH DAUNTLESS CAKE AND WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP? :3_

**Well I REALLY don't know which ship you want. Could you please repeat it?**

_Guest_**- **_Please make it a fourtris story! I love the idea so far!_

**Really, thanks! I thought nobody would like my idea. And I'm still thinking so don't get you're hopes up.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Or any other brand I might I might use (ex. Coke, iPhone, ect)<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it! Now enough of my stupid AN. ON TO DA STORY!**

** -Mel **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day...With Uriah... And The Aptitude Test<p>

Tris POV

It's been almost a year after Uriah kissed me and life has been great so far. Zeke and Shauna obviously like each other, but they won't admit it, same with Caleb and Lauren, Amee is just you're average Dauntless girl, trying to fit in, getting a love life, ect.,Lynn is still...well...Lynn, and Marlene is still my best friend. I'm 14, as well as Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene and Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are 16. Their Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow and I'm super nervous. Sure it won't be Uriah that might leave, but half of my friends could be transferring like snap.

Currently, I'm sitting at home, watching T.V and eating popcorn. But what I'm really doing is waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

Waiting for Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Amee to come to my apartment after the test, like they promised.

Waiting for Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn to come visit me, but the chances of that is very dim. Uriah and Lynn probably need some time alone, seeing this might be the last full day they have with their siblings. And although Marlene and I are best friends again, we keep our distance now. We only see each other when we're with the whole gang.

Waiting for Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Amee to barge into the apartment, telling me they got Dauntless as a result.

Waiting for the time when I see all three of them cut their palm with the knife, wait for some blood to come, and put their hand over the right bowl. Hopefully, the ones with the coals.

There is a knock on my door and I groan lightly. Slowly putting down the popcorn on the coffee table, I rise up from the couch slowly, like a zombie, and I limp lifelessly to the door.

On the other side of the doorway I opened is the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen. A boy my age is standing there, with his hair gelled so it stays put, his skin is dark, but a nice skin tone on him, and this boy has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I love. This boy is Uriah Pedrad. My boyfriend.

The first though that goes into my head is, _Where in the world did Uriah get hair gel? _But I quickly ignore it, having better things to think about.

"Thought I could dress up" He waves a hand down in a swift motion to indicate a suit that I never realized he was wearing because of his handsome face. "And look good today. You know..." Uriah starts to tap his chin, in a false thinking way and I raise my eyebrows, what are you planning, Pedrad? "I'm taking you on a date. Right you better get ready"

"WHAT?" I shout at him, scowling, but it's hard to hide my happiness of spending time with Uriah so I just nod and I invite Uriah to go sit on the couch while I get ready, still scowling at him. When I turn away to walk to the hall, to my room, I can't help but let a giant grin come on my face. Uriah casually sits on the couch and browses through the channels, I decide I need some snuggling time with him, so I plop right next to him and wrap my puny, weak arms around Uriah's waist.

He rolls his eyes playfully and pushes me away. "Go get ready." He smirks.

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes and I get up from the couch and trot to the bathroom, like a 2-legged horse. I quickly strip down and hop in the shower, taking what is the fastest shower I have ever taken. Then, I run to my room, hoping Uriah didn't see me from the living room. I put on a simple silky, wavy dress that comes with a waist belt. All black of course. I quickly put on a splash of makeup, or trying to look my best with all the help and advice Marlene gave to me a little while ago about how to put on makeup and how to use it. Deciding to leave my hair somewhat wet, I brush it quickly and walk to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror. A added addition to my Stiffness though I'm not from Abnegation. I try to calmly walk back to the living room, but it ends up as an awkward stumble.

Uriah's face is priceless. I don't see why though, I'm not pretty, nor do I try to be. I dont have any fancy, awesome, beautiful curves and my eyes don't pop or anything like that. It must be some weird 14 year old boy thing that I'll never understand. His jaw is semi-opened and his eyes are golf balls. He stands up and links arms with me in a fancy and formal way and he smirks and me. I don't know why though, seeing as I'm not very pretty and would never deserve Uriah in a billion lifetimes.

"My my, don't you just look _bea-u-tif-ful_ today " Uriah stretches out the word 'beautiful' in a 'first-class accent' that sort of sounds like Effie Trinket, a woman from an old movie I watched when I was a little girl. I roll my eyes for what seems like the millionth time today. And together, with our arms linked together, Uriah guides me to the place we're going to for the date.

It turns out to be a fancy and expensive restaurant in the Pit that opened not too long ago. Uriah apparently made a reservation, which I was a huge shocker because I wondered where he got the money, but I won't complain. When we sit down at our table, a waiter comes up to us and asks what we would like to drink. I take a Coke and Uriah takes a beer.

"Really Uriah? Beer?" I queried when he first ordered his drink.

"Why not? Besides, it's just a little beer, it wouldn't hurt a fly" Uriah tries to assure me, but I'm smarter than to fall for it.

"We're 14" I bluntly state, my face straight "Obviously, we're to young to be getting alcohol in our bodies"

"Aww relax Tris" Uriah retorts, not in a mean, annoyed way, but in a teasing way "Way to sound very Erudite and I mean _very _Erudite, would it kill you to say the word _drunk_ for God's sake?" He rolls his eyes in a still teasing manner, and finished his sentence in time for the waiter- James- I see his name tag says, to bring out drinks, not even caring about the fact that a 14 year old is about to drink beer.

When James leaves, giving us time to think about our orders, Uriah takes a big swig from the bottle and slams it on the table.

"Plus, the guy didn't even care about my age" Uriah tries one last time to get my approval, seeing as I am his girlfriend, and I know there is no point in stopping him from finishing that bottle and maybe ordering another.

"Fine" I sigh after a small moments hesitation. "But you won't get me near that _thing _for a while" I point a finger at Uriah's beer bottle.

"Aye aye, Captain Stiff" Uriah salutes to me in mock seriousness and I grin a little at his stupidity. I know it's stupid to think this, but I love it. And I think I love him.

Finally, I decide to touch the menu and scroll over the choices I have to eat and drink, but my eyes stay put over five of the items on the menu.

_Noodle Soup With Amity Bread_

_Abnegation Chicken With A Side Of Pasta_

_Erudite Fuzzy Or Clear Sodas_

_Candor Ice Cream (Vanilla Ice Cream With Chocolate Sauce Covering Half Of The Scoop)_

_Dauntless Cake_

These are the choices I have to pick from right now, but tomorrow these are the choices that Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are going to have to spill their blood on in the faction of choices' bowl. Tomorrow. Already tomorrow, already less that 24 hours now, and even if Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee do stay and pass initiation, they will be farther from the rest of us with jobs to do for the faction, with their own apartment, having the rank of a member and maybe, just maybe, Dauntless leader. I terrifies me, I have to admit. I gaze over my choices I have left once more to be remembered of what three of my friends might choose for themselves.

_Soup and Bread_

_Chicken_

_Sodas_

_Ice Cream_

_Cake_

_Amity_

_Abnegation_

_Erudite_

_Candor_

_Dauntless_

_I must be crazy. _I think when I snap out of this trance. To be fascinated, and scared by a bunch of food with stupid names. But it makes sense, and it is an important topic that needs to be discussed. James takes our orders and stiffly walks back into the kitchen as if he didn't want to be serving some Dauntless teenagers food. Well, who would?

"So do you think Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are back by now?" I try to ask Uriah casually and surprisingly do sound casual. Uriah tenses and stares at me with his beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Yes. Why would they not be home?" He mutters, looking worried. And his tone of voice makes me purse my lips together, but I drop the conversation anyways, and start a new one.

Soon, James comes back with our food, Abnegation chicken for me and a greasy hamburger for Uriah. Why would a fancy, expensive restaurant serve greasy hamburgers? I won't question it, this is Dauntless after all.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Uriah suggested we go to his apartment instead of mine, where Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee promised to come after the test, but they probably went home after Caleb told them that I was out, I think, and call 'The Gang' as he calls it, to have one last goodbye. So in the Pedrad living room is me, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn, Amee, and very surprisingly Caleb. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lauren who invited him, although Caleb would.<p>

I notice that now Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Amee look a bit...off. Amee, more than the others, something's off. Before the four of them were always happy and carefree, just Dauntless to the core, and I hope it wasn't acting, but today they look troubled, distanced, and...and another expression I don't see much around here. Fear? Nobody else seems to know or notice though, I have a small knack at being observant, or so I've been told.

"So...what was the Aptitude Test like?" Marlene asks carelessly and my lip twitches down in disapproval. She shouldn't be so careless, the test is not one easy talk that you can just forget the next day. God, I sound like Caleb.

"It's like," Amee purses her lips, like she's thinking hard. Huh, weird, she looks like an Erudite. Whatever. "Being in-"

"It was horrible" Lauren spits out, interrupting Amee and Caleb rests a hesitant reassuring hand on Lauren's lap and she shyly smiles at him, they are suppose to be hating each other. Marlene full on out shows the back of her front teeth with her smile and she and Shauna are squealing a bit. I think it's stupid at the duo's actions, but a sensation feeling goes through me when I see that their being nice to each other, in a way. The conversation soon becomes awkward after that.

"Well, I am totally going miss you guys" Zeke admits grinning a little, something's up.

Uriah though, doesn't usually think before he acts so he jumps up from the couch and screams, "WHAT?! YOU'RE TRANSFERRING!?" At that Amee shifts uncomfortably and my eyes narrow to slits at that, feeling suspicious, but I swear Uriah broke mine, and everyone elses eardrums.

"URIAH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lynn yells at equal volume level and sighs, rolling her eyes.

Uriah scoffs and sits back down, putting his dark hand on my pale one. "But seriously, are you?" Worry and Curiosity are shown in his eyes.

When Zeke shrugs and glares at Uriah, I think he gets the message that he shouldn't push it.

The rest of the night is like this, with me, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn trying to push Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee into telling us what faction they'll choose and/or what their Aptitude Test was like or what they got as an answer and the four of them just shrugging off the answer, especially Amee. Now I'm getting really suspicious, but there are more important matters, I think.

But whatever the situation is, we, the 7 of us, are friends- no- family. And I know that we'll always be there for each other, different factions or not.

Uriah, the most sweetest, kindest boyfriend ever,

Zeke, that annoying person that never bothers to leave you no matter how hard you try to get away.

Shauna, the one you can always count on to make a conversation about puppies and dogs into a conversation about death and gore.

Lauren, the somewhat more badass, older girl, that has a soft side for my brother.

Amee, the weird one, the one that can never used to fit in with our recklessness and still doesn't, though she's Dauntless to the heart and core.

Lynn, the most badass in the group, even though she's the youngest person in the group and is a girl, she can kick your ass in two minutes time.

And Marlene, my bestest friend, even though we keep our distance now, it doesn't mean I still don't remember all the good times we had together. Heck, she's the one that even though of my name, Tris.

I will remember them, always, no matter what faction, what age, and whether I am dead or alive, these people will be my family, my flesh and blood, until I say so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, this chapter took soooooooo long! Didn't I say that I would update every other week? Well, ha. I lie. And I'm sorry about it, I just...didn't want to write! No, I didn't have writers block, if that's what you're thinking. Oh! And if you read my first chapter wayyyyyyyyy back in the stone ages, I'm pretty sure you're thinking 'Who the flip is Amee?' Well, I though that 'The Gang' should have at least one group member that transfers. I know that it sounds stupid, but I swear, it made more sense in my mind. Well, I have to rewrite this AN because apparently when you type this on your iPad, you can't go to a new tab on Safari without saving... Soooo yeah... Well, anyways before when this AN was all finished and nice looking, it was SUPER long... I made about 3,000 words with it, so maybe just mayyybeeee, I should torture you all? Anyways... I think that's it, other than the QOTC. See you guys (hopefully) soon! PEACE! **

**-Mel**

**QOTC- Who do you think is the true 'villan' in Divergent? I mean we have Eric, Jeanine, David, Marcus, ect. (I think. I'm too lazy to check the wiki) But, I don't really see Eric and Marcus as 'villains'. Eric was just an annoying basturd you really wanna punch and Marcus was only abusive because it adds more 'character' and more character development to Four. And if you think of it, Jeanine was only stating her opinion...in a crazed up way. Saying, "Divergents are dangerous" is almost like saying "Obama sucks and aliens are real" Almost. Ugh. I make no sense. And I'm pretty sure that there will be one person who review and say, "Actually comparing Divergents to Obama**** is totally different, I mean will saying "Obama sucks" Get you killed? B****lah, Blah, Blah. Ugh. ****So what who you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Choosing Ceremony

_Italics are the review _**Bold is my reply**

* * *

><p><em>wolflover43- Haha! Great chapter! I liked it! And the waiter with the beer. Sheesh that guys an insane. I know they're Dauntless and all, but beer at 14? Well as I said before they are Dauntless...maybe it's not so insane. Anyway! I really liked the chapter and hope you can update soon! And the QOTC I don't know who the real villain is. Maybe David? But like you said Eric, Marcus, and Jeannie weren't all bad. Okay they were bad, but they had their on view on life. Then David. I don't know if he's evil. Sure he-uh-killed Tris, but he had his own belief like Jeannie. So maybe there was no real villain. Maybe the Factions were the villains. wolflover43<em>

**Hmmm...never thought of it that way. The factions are the villains...that makes sense actually. Huh. I love how people say the factions were suppost to create peace, but they're actually the bad guys. I love the irony. Well, here I am for a new update! **

_DivergentLifeTrisFour- I love your story! Please updated soon and maybe put a Uriah's P.O.V or something, but over all this story is turning out great keep writing! Love it! :)_

**Thanks! As for Uriah's POV... I'll try it sometime, but I'm pretty sure I'm not talented enough to make Tris And Uriah have different voices. Like Allegiant with Tris and Tobias.**

_mjsartgirl- I'm new to this story but I like it If u hav any other stories I will def check them out_

**Yay! Thank you so much! I do have a one-shot so I wouldn't mind if you checked them out! :)**

_wolflover43- Oh and I forgot! I'm so not an Erudite! Um who knows!? I don't know with that ship. Somebody must have wanted to do something different. Update soon! wolflover43 (signed out)_

**Yeah most likely. But did anyone think of the age difference? I mean Tris was worried about being with Tobias because of the 2 year age ****difference, but with Jeanine? (You are talking about Trinine, right?) That's at least 16 years. **

_Guest- I think u should have made a abnegation Fourtris story where she was born in dauntless and transferred to Abnegation and met Four. It would have been more interesting._

**Holy Crap! You're a genius! I've seen many 'If Tobias and Tris stayed in Abnegation' But never 'If Tris was from Dauntless and transferred to Abnegation'. Sadly, I can't go back now, but that's totally a new story idea for me!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Or any other brand I might I might use (ex. Coke, iPhone, ect)<strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Choosing Ceremony<p>

Tris POV

This is the day. This is the day that changes everything. I wake up to my dark grayish-black room and change into a simple black v-neck, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. I planned to meet Uriah and the rest of the gang in the Dining Hall by 8:00 to have one last meal with each other as 'Dauntless children' and maybe just plain Dauntless. It's 7:36 and the Dining Hall is only a 2 minute walk. So I go to the bathroom, rinse my face with cold water, and tie my hair in a high ponytail. I'll brush my teeth later and I'm too nervous to take a shower.

I walk to the living room and see Caleb eating breakfast, a bowl of cereal, and tackle him into a bear hug. At first, he seems shocked and stiff then relaxes and hugs me back. It's silent for a while, so to relive the tension I decide to tease my brother, "It's okay, I'm sure Lauren won't be transferring." Caleb looks at me with wide eyes and sputters out, "What makes you think I'm worried about Lauren?"

"Oh don't try to hide it. I know you like her. But don't you think she's a bit old for you?" I sigh and him. Caleb scowls to his cereal and mumbles to me, "Where are Mom and Dad?" Trying to change the subject I presume. I decide to be nice to my older brother and go with it.

"At work, I'm pretty sure." Caleb nods and returns back to his cereal.

We rarely get to see our parents. My father works as one of the five Dauntless leaders and my mother surprisingly works as a factionless patrol even though she got a high rank for her initiation, about 2nd or 3rd. And sadly, they both got the same work schedule so whenever one parent is gone, the other's gone too.

Caleb and I sit and chat about who knows what for about 30 minutes, then I hop out of my seat, hug Caleb, and rush to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>At the dining hall, I try to spot the purple and green steaks of Amee's hair or the chocolate brown eyes of Uriah. But of course it's as difficult as hell because there are at least a thousand Dauntless with purple and green streaks and brown eyes in the dining hall.<p>

I finally find everybody in a table in the corner of the dining hall and I have to admit, all the sixteen year olds in the gang look like crap. Zeke has dark circles in his eyes, Shauna's eyes are closed and she looks tired, Amee's streaks are almost gone, leaving a light shade of purple and green in her ginger hair, and I think Lauren looks like the only normal one of the four.

"Umm...hi" I greet everyone when I reach our table. Everyone replies with a grunt or a mumble and Uriah is the only one to smile and me and pat the bench of the table, motioning me to sit.

"So where's your idiot brother?" Lauren asks casually and I hear Marlene snicker across from me, "Why do you want to know, Lauren?" Lauren opens her mouth to reply, but Zeke butts through and interrupts the start of endless bickering, "Are we going to get food or what? I'm not that hungry, but if you guys are, go crazy." I looks down at my stomach, waiting to hear a growl of hunger come from it, but nothing happens.

"I've got no appetite" Amee says with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Yeah. Me too" Uriah agrees with a look of boredom on his face, so I reach out to grab it larger hand and twine out fingers together, that seems to make him look less bored. Suddenly, Amee jumps up from the bench and snaps her fingers like she just thought of a genius idea, it might be actually.

"I've got it!" She squeals excitedly "We all need tattoos!"

"What?!" Shauna says confused and shocked, "We're Dauntless, of course we need tattoos." Amee sighs and playfully puts her right hang on her forehead, "Yes, but we need tattoos to seal our friendship. I don't know about you guys, but the six of you are like my family and no faction will keep me away from my family."

"That's not a bad idea." The words flow out of my mouth without me even knowing it. I don't have any tattoos and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in our group that doesn't have a tattoo. My mother tried to encourage me to get a piercing or dye my hair last year, but I refused. I don't know why I refused, but I did. And I've felt comfortable with a needle on my skin, after hearing rumors about Dauntless initiation.

"Yeah" Marlene agrees "But what are we all gonna get? I mean getting the Dauntless symbol on our shoulders isn't technically sealing our friendship."

I hear a "true" come from everybody's mouth and I think about what we should get. It has to something memorable.

"What are you thinking about?" Uriah whispers, his warm breath against my ear.

"What tattoos we should get" I say. Uriah nods and lightly kisses my temple, then my cheek, then nibbles on my earlobe, "Well, I'll leave you to it"

"Hey!" Zeke shouts at us, well mostly Uriah, "No PDA. This is a public dining hall not the bedroom. We eat here, not make out" I roll my eyes at him and Shauna nods and pats Zeke's shoulder, "Preach it sister" she says. Zeke scoffs and wipes her hand off his shoulder like he's dusting invisible dirt.

"Phu-lease gurlfriend" he says exaggerating the words please and girlfriend.

The two flirt, or as they call it- bicker and I can't help but smirk. I may not know what's going on in their hollow heads, but I do know that Zeke and Shauna fit no where else, but Dauntless. Now all I have to do is worry about Lauren and Amee.

I look at the two sixteen year old girls, Lauren is chatting away with Marlene and Uriah and Amee looks like she is deep in thought of something, like always. Somehow, the subject of tattoos are forgotten, but I still think about it.

I look back to when the seven of us first met. We were all in smaller groups, Marlene and I, Uriah and Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Lynn, and little Amee. Marlene and I were going to a new candy shop in the Pit, our six year old legs were the tires of an Erudite car as we zoomed past the chasm, almost touching the railing. As we arrived at the candy shop, two boys- one our age and one two years older came up to us and we chatted toddler nonsense, our parents were no where to be found- typical Dauntless. The four of us entered the candy shop together, you could literally see enticement spout out of our bodies, like lava out a volcano. The candy shop had gummies and sweets and chocolate, it was basically heaven. Surprisingly, there were not a lot of customers, only three other girls that looked about the same age and one other girl that looked our age. The three of them were laughing and giggling, chewing on black gummy bats and playing a small hand game, the other girl was shyly munching on a chocolate bar, reading a picture book. The two boys, whose names I learned are Zeke and Uriah, walk up to the three girls- whose names I learned by Zeke and Uriah are Lauren and Shauna and Lynn. Marlene and I went up to the cashier and ordered a bag of black peppermints, our favorite. When I scooped a peppermint from the bag to eat, Marlene somehow thought it would be funny to slap it out of my mouth and the poor peppermint flies and hits the top of Lauren's head. She glares at Marlene and I and chucks the peppermint towards us, but luckily it hits the other girl, who puts her book down and throws the peppermint back at Lauren.

I think the rest of that day is considered history.

And suddenly, and idea pops into my head.

* * *

><p>I spot Caleb in the splash of black at the Dauntless side of the Choosing Ceremony. This year, my father is hosting the Choosing Ceremony because Max was called out sick. But, luckily, my mother is sitting next to Caleb.<p>

"Hello" I say when I reach the two.

"Tris" Caleb nods at me, not even looking at me. I decide to let it slide this time, because, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, Caleb's probably thinking about Lauren. My mother on the other hand, stands up and bear hugs me, giving my forehead a sloppy kiss.

"Mooom" I groan and she chuckles and lets me take a seat in between her and Caleb.

"What?" She questions "I just wanted hug and kiss my very own daughter. Did the Abnegation ban that too?"

I roll my eyes at my mom and focus on trying to find Uriah and the rest of the gang, but mostly Uriah. For the Choosing Ceremony, we decided that it would be better for all of us to sit with our families instead of cracking jokes with each other. Even though Caleb and I are not choosing, I thought it would be a good idea to let the two have their privacy.

My eyes roam the Dauntless section of the Choosing Ceremony until I find chocolate brown eyes a few rows higher than me. We lock eyes for a second, then Uriah grins and puts his thumbs up, showing off his bandage for a new tattoo on his left wrist. I look down at my own left wrist and see the same bandage that Uriah has.

Before we left for the Choosing Ceremony, the gang and I went to the tattoo shop to get a tattoo. The seven of us got matching tattoos, with the exception of Lynn who thought the tattoo was too girly. The tattoo is a peppermint with the number 8 inside if it symbolizing the number of people in the group, including myself, and the peppermint is surrounded by Dauntless flames, showing our bond with our birth faction.

I rub my tattoo, which hurt like hell, and listen as the small sounds near the emergency stairs get louder and louder. The Abnegation must have arrived.

Once the sweaty Abnegation take a seat, the ceremony finally beings.

My father steps onto the stage and everyone, even the Dauntless, quiet down.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony," My father starts "Today you will choose your factions. Until this point you have followed your parents' paths, your parents' rules. Today you will find your own path, make your own rules."

"A long time ago our ancestors realized that each of us, each individual, was responsible for the evil that exists in this world. But they didn't agree on exactly what the evil was.,"

"Some say it was dishonesty,"

"Some say it was ignorance, some aggression"

"Some say selfishness was the cause"

"And the last group said it was cowardice that was to blame."

My father pauses in the middle of his speech to let the Dauntless hoot and holler. I also silently chuckle at my faction's ridiculousness.

"That is how we came by our factions: Candor, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless." My father sighs and smiles, ""In them we find administrators and teachers and counselors and leaders and protectors. In them we find our sense of belonging, our sense of community, our very lives." He clears his throat. "Enough of that. Let's get to it. Come forward and get your knife, then make your choice. First up, Zellner, Gregory."

I watch with somewhat hungry eyes as the first person to choose stumbles onto the stage and picks up the first knife of many. Gregory wears red and orange, Amity, I wonder if he'll decide to stay with the faction he's lived with for all of his life or transfer, and become a faction traitor to the Amity. But all Gregory does is slice his palm with the knife and drop his blood on the dirt. I zone out for the rest of the ceremony, until my father reaches the letter 'P'.

"Pedrad, Ezekiel" What? It's Zeke's turn already, I must have zoned out again. I watch as Zeke grabs a new knife from my father's hand and I instantly turn my head to Uriah, who is white as a piece of paper. Now all I want to do is shower him with kisses telling him it will be okay, but I don't know that for sure so I settle or grabbing my mother and Caleb's hand and holding onto them for dear life.

Zeke takes in a deep breath and slices his palm. I watch as he collects blood into the palm and I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to look.

"Dauntless!" My father's loud voice echos around the room and my big eyes snap open to see Zeke zombie walk back to the Dauntless section. I feel some tension leave my body, but it's only one down- three to go. But luckily, the ceremony goes by fast and the rest of my friends continue to make their choices.

"Manson, Shauna. Dauntless!"

Two down- two to go.

"Heilman, Lauren. Dauntless!" Caleb's reaction is obvious.

Three down- one to go.

"Fenton, Amee" This is it. Amee carefully steps onto the stage and take the knife from my father walks over to the coals. I mean right in front of the coals. She slowly, but carefully slits her palm. She squeezes until one drop of scarlet blood comes out into the fresh air. Tears border Amee's eyes and she looks and all of the Dauntless sadly and apologetically. And before my brain can process anything, Amee turns her fist a little to the left.

"Erudite!"

Four down- none to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! New chappie is done! I know that Tobias still hasn't ****appeared yet or Tris never mentioned him at the Choosing Ceremony, but I think she was more focused on the fact that her friend just transferred to Erudite, but I swear Tobias will appear soon! I saved his appearance for a specific chapter that isn't very hard to guess. And I've decided to do a little rant in each chapter because I've got a lot of steam I need to let out. So sorry if you guys don't agree with my rants, they're my opinions and I don't mean for anyone to get offended. So yeah.**

**QOTC- When you learned that Four's real name was Tobias, did you guys cringe a bit? I honestly expected his name to be more...bad-ass like Four. Did you guys secretly call him Four for (Lol) a while? I tried, but my brain wouldn't let me. Do you guys call him Tobias now? Because after reading Allegaint, I never call him Four for (I did it again!) some reason! Ugh. **

**Rant- Whenever I read the reviews of a Urtris or Zeketris or even and Erictris story, I always see that one review that says 'Finally someone posted a (Insert ship name that isn't Fourtris) story! There isn't enough of them!' I feel...I feel like a monster! (Lol. Skillet reference) But seriously, I bet I could go to the Divergent section of fanfiction and find at least 2 Erictris stories. Maybe before I joined the fandom, Fourtris ruled the world, but now, seeing good Fourtris stories are practically endangered! Again, maybe that's just me because I'm very picky about what I read. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! **

**-Mel**

**P.S.- I have an Instagram called swagcloud12 and I REALLY wouldn't mind if you guys checks me out and maybe followed me? Thanks! **

**P.P.S- I made a poll on my profile and I really, really, really wouldn't mind if you guys checked that out too.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Blue-Eyed Stiff

_Italics are the review _**Bold is my reply**

* * *

><p><em>mockingjay47- This is an amazing story and I hope it's a fourtriss one :-)<em>

**Awwweee! Thanks! :D And as for the couple in this one, as River Song once said, "Spoiler". (Lol, if you understood this, then I love you!)**

_Guest- Awesome! This story is really interesting, I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**Yay! You like it! And I know it's interesting it is _me_ who is writing this story is it not? Nahhh JK! I'm not _that_ kind of person, maybe it's the mix of Amity and Abnegation in me to underestimate myself or maybe Tris's...attitude just rubbed onto me? **

_Guest- It's great so far. Ps Tobias is a bad ass name. ;)_

**Really? Awesome! And yes, Tobias is a bad ass name, anyone who disagrees will be shot-no- _exterminated_ by a Dalek. (Lol, sorry, my friends and I are currently on a Netflix Rewatch New Who-athon. Currently, I'm on Season 3 and may I just say, TEN! STOP TALKING ABOUT ROSEEEE! But I ship you with her anyways) **

_hugabunny12- fourtris is the best because they have so much chemistry and they are litterlly ment to be._

**IKR?!**

_hugabunny12- FOURTRIS is the best!_

**Hey, you seem familiar ;P. **

_wolflover- Maybe...but it can't be proved! Maybe I called him Four until the middle of the second book...hehe Tris on peace serum. I laughed hysterically at that! Oooh! Imagine a Tobias P.O.V of the scene! Anyway...I know. There used to be only FourTris stories out there. Now...I don't know. Anyway! I loved the chapter! Aimee-or Amee?-transferred to Erudite! And after the tattoos too! Dun dun dun. Poor people! Anyway-again-I hope you update soon!_

**Me too! It's like, Tris, all dark and full of grief- is talking to Tobias about being mean! And when I first typed chapter 1, I put Amee, but I ment to put Aimee ya know like Amy, but I guess accidents happen. So now I try to pronounce it Amee, like Ahhh-meee, but sometimes I just give up and say Aimee.**

_mileyismyhorse- Woohooo I love Skillet! But I love Avenged Sevenfold mooorre!_

**I've never heard of that band, but I'll go check it out!**

_triseat0n- Yes! I did call him four for a few chapters! But now to me he's only Tobias. :)_

**Yup! I think almost everyone did the same, because, the only other time I heard the name Tobias...I don't remember. **

_DauntlessProdigy4Life- AHHHH - AMEE TRANSFERRED! Love it. Update soon! :D will Fourtris be coming soon?_

**AHHHH- THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Like I said in the first review reply, "Spoilers"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Blue-Eyed Stiff<p>

Tris POV

_Erudite. Erudite. Erudite._

I always found it funny how you could be so right but so wrong at the exact same time. Like when you take a test and you're positive you got most the answers right, but there's that one question that you have absolutely no idea what the answer is and you just turn in your test saying, 'It's okay, I'll still get a 97, not shabby' and when you get your test back it turns out to be a 72. That's how feel about Amee's transfer.

I was never Amee's partner-in-crime, hell, we barely even spoke a couple sentences to each other. But, I respected her and though she would make a good Dauntless. Guess I was wrong. I always knew that Amee never actually fit in with the rest of us. She would be the sucked into hidden shadow and never put one foot in front of the other to escape the shadow that. That was even a nickname that Shauna gave her when we were 12; The Hidden Shadow. But I never expected her to _transfer. _I try to imagine Amee; a ginger haired, amber eyed, tall, curvy girl wearing Erudite blue and fake glasses instead of Dauntless black and piercings. I shudder at the thought and Uriah wraps his long arm around me.

I look out door of the transfer train cart, and stare at each tree, each stone, and each cloud in the sky until my eyes get all watery from the wind blowing in my face and I'm forced to bring my neck and face back into the train.

"Are you all right?" Uriah tilts his head an inch, it's the first time he's opened his mouth since the Choosing Ceremony.

"Yeah, good and jolly" I reply, distinctly.

Uriah sighs and moves his arm away from me and curls up into a ball, looking at the ground. Unlike me, Uriah actually spoke more than 3 sentences to Amee, so even if Zeke didn't transfer, Amee did.

I decide to take a peek at this year's Dauntless initiates. My blue-gray eyes roam the train cart, to see plenty of different colors; black, black and white, red and yellow, and one splosh of blue, but no gray. I can't say I'm not surprised, there hasn't been an Abnegation transfer in decades.** (Remember, Four's in the other car with Tori and Amar)** Zeke and Shauna are huddled in a corner together, holding hands. Marlene and Lauren are mingling with the other initiates, and Lynn is probably somewhere in the mix of colors, brooding.

My head starts to pound, muffled by so many different thoughts and all I want to do is lay down on my fluffy, warm bed in the Dauntless Compound. But, sadly, that isn't an option so I settle for throwing my head back and resting my poor skull onto Uriah's shoulder. And almost as if it were a natural instinct, he puts his long arm around me.

"I love you, you know. More than any of these other pansycakes." He says, grinning at me.

"Really?" I question him. I never thought anybody would actually love me, unless they were forced to, because of my horrible facial features and height.

"Really" He confirms.

"Always?"

"Always."

"Okay" I give him a toothy grin.

"Okay"

And then I shut my eyes and hope the darkness will swallow me in, because I now know that I will always be loved by Uriah Pedrad.

* * *

><p>"They're jumping!"<p>

I groggily open my eyes to see chocolate brown eyes staring deep into my own.

"'Morning sleepy head. They're jumping!" Uriah exclaims, like a three year old when they arrive to the candy shop for the very first time.

"Really?" I say sarcastically "As if I hadn't heard you the first time!"

Uriah ignores my little comment and pulls me to my feet, practically dragging me towards the door because apparently we moved.

"C'mon. Let's show these bastards who's boss! Or for a better term of vocabulary, let's show these bastards who's dauntless!" Uriah says,

I let out a chuckle and properly walk to the door, shoving people left and right, it goes to a success, until I bump into a blue-clad boy with long, dark hair.

"Watch it" He growls, shoving me lightly.

I scowl at him and continue my way to the front, because, somehow, I lost Uriah and I really don't feel like getting into a fight today. And between myself and body figure, the Nose would probably win. Unlike Amee who would've punched him right when that Nose opened his mouth...

Eventually I do get to the front, my small body having the advantage of squeezing through small spaces and I meet up with Uriah.

"Ready?" He asks, taking a hold of my small hand.

"Ready" I nod at him.

"Is this a new thing of yours? Repeating everything I say?" And we jump.

Uriah lands perfectly on his feet and stands up, brushing invisible dust off his jeans. I, on the other hand, tumble and roll and when I do manage to come to a halt, I'm panting and coughing while Uriah laughs and helps me to my feet...again.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh don't start this again" And we share a laugh.

We head off to the stairs near the ledge where the initiates are supposed to jump because we aren't allowed to jump until we reach 16 and are initiates. But Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I always secretly watch who the jumpers are, first to last. Speaking of Lynn and Marlene...

"Hey guys" Marlene breathlessly pants, running towards us.

I give Marlene and acknowledging nod and Lynn a small smile.

"Hello" Lynn says slowly and carefully, also giving a small nod.

"Mar! Lynn!" Uriah shouts giving each of them a bear hug. Lynn rolls her eyes and hugs Uriah back, but Marlene hugs him back like it's been years since she last saw me and I feel projectile jealousy vomit rising up my throat.

"That's enough" I snap at the two of them and they immediately break apart, blushing.

We start going down the stairs in an awkward sclience and I twine Uriah's fingers with mine.

"Well well well," Uriah smirks

"Oh don't start" I mumble

"I didn't think you were the jealous type"

"Oh really?" I look him amused.

"Seriously, you, Tris Prior, need to stop that." Uriah looks at me with mock seriousness.

"And if I don't?" I tease a sly smile on my face.

"Then I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," Uriah growls and kisses my cheek "Because I think you are in desperate-" Uriah get cut off by Lynn butting in.

"Oh will you two stop it," Lynn hisses "I think I'm getting a migraine just from listening to your guys horrible flirting"

"Like you could do better" Uriah says, poking Lynn on the arm and she grabs Uriah's hand and twists it around. Lynn opens her mouth to say something, but now she gets cut off by Marlene butting in.

"We're here," Marlene says "And just by the looks of it, we're ready for the last jumper."

It's true. All the initiates are lined, like every year, from first jumper to last jumper and somehow, Zeke is at the very front of the line. First jumper I presume. Uriah looks so proud of his older brother and I can't blame him. I would feel the same if Caleb was first jumper. Uriah waves and whispers shouts to him, "Zeke! Zeke!" from our little hiding spot which is a pile of boxes that haven't moved for God knows how long. When Zeke never sees him Uriah gives up and rolls his eyes muttering, "Deaf idiot" and shakes his head. I even stiffle a chuckle just for him.

"I wonder what poor pansycake has to be last jumper" Uriah says, looking at the three of us.

"Who knows," Marlene starts "Probably some sorry, innocent, new piece of fresh-kill for the factionless"

And right when Marlene finishes her sentence, a loud _SNAP _was heard behind us and the four of us zip around and almost gasp in shock at _him_.

'He' is the young man that is currently rolling off the net with some help from Max...wearing gray. I can't hear what he says to the Stiff, but I kmow it's Dauntless enough to make him flinch. And when the other initiates and Max start to walk toward the tunnel, the Stiff stays a moment to look around the room like he's analyzing it. But as fate somehow catches us, the Stiff catches my eye.

To be honest, saying that he isn't attractive has to be the lie of the century. I stare at his dark blue eyes and take in as much of him as I can. His olive skin, hooked nose, full lower lip and spare upper lip, and his eyes. His dark blue eyes that shine like the midnight sky.

We stare at each other for about 30 more seconds until Amar comes crashing down onto the net and we break contact to look at him. When Amar starts to jump down the net, the Stiff looks at me one more time before running off to his fellow initiates, leaving me bewildered and bemused with my emotions.

"Well that was quite at surprised, wasn't it?" Uriah croaks with a twinkle in his eye.

And I say the only word I could think of at the moment.

"Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my fellow reader! I'm so very sorry that I don't have any good excuse for not updating sooner other than two words...Doctor Who-athon. Yeah...I know. Also, I just started reading TFIOS and I though Uriah and Tris deserve they're very own word like 'Okay'. And honestly, I hate this chapter so please bear with me on this one... Bleh. I don't know what to say. There's nothing much to say... **

**QOTC: Have you guys seen Insurgent? If show, how was is?**

**AOTC: I atually haven't. I've heard many reviews saying that's it's worse than Divergent and that it's nothing like the book, so I've been holding off on it.**

**I think that's it! Hope you guys atually like and enjoy my story! **

** -Mel **


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Conversation

_Italics are the review _**Bold is my reply**

* * *

><p><em>The Fault In Our Divergence- Loved your River reference there ;)<em>

_And I actually really liked Insurgent, even though it was nothing like the book, it was still good. But I'm really mad that they didn't include the peace serum scene._

**No peace serum scene?! What?! Why?! At least the movies _good :). _I would hate for the movie to be nothing like the book and it still sucks.**

_sashimiatlaw- _You're doing great, keep the chapters coming.

_AOTC: It was worse than Divergent. My main problem with Divergent (the movie) was the lack of character development. My problem with Insurgent is that it deviated too far from the book. Obviously it had to deviate some in the translation to film, but the amount of change was absurd and I can't see how they're going to make even one Allegiant movie now. (Also, someone's mother was much nicer than she was supposed to be and it made me unhappy that I couldn't hate her)_

**I can see the problem in Divergent, I feel like Tris didn't get much development other than learning how to throw a punch and in the book Four starts off as a huge asshole that gets softer as he gets closer to Tris, but I don't see the huge asshole part in the movie. *gasps* How am I supposed to hate Evelyn now?! **

_Divergent Fan 11- Ok I love it! And I love FourTris butttttttt... I have never seen a TrisxUriah totally OTP (one true paring)_

**Really?! You've never seen a TrisxUriah?! Not saying that's bad, but kinda shocking because those are almost as common as _Fourtris. _But there are some good UriahxTris that focus on the plot _and_ the romance/love triangle (which there most likely will be).**

_Guest- Well just from the trailer you can see insurgent isn't like the book so it's not exactly unexpected! Good story though!_

**Yeah I guess. Of course it's going to be different, but I was just curious because usually trailers I watch are just big booming music and pointless video clips, so I've learned not to judge a movie by it's trailer. :P **

_triseat0n- Insurgent was not at all like the book. They left out several important parts but I think it's still good and for some reasons it still gave me feels! I feel that if there was no book, that if it was actually just a movie, a lot of the reviews would be amazing because it as great as a movie! Not as a book to movie adaptation. But I found it awesome despite the fact that it didn't follow the book completely :)_

**Yay! Feels! Feels almost cheer me up, whether they're happy feels or sad feels. Aren't all book to movie adaptations like that? ;D**

_jonzie- Looking forward to reading more of this._

_As for Insurgent, the movie was good. I really liked it. BUT there are a lot of differences from the book. Some of the differences I liked better than the book, but some I didn't like. It's definitely worth going to see, just be prepared that while it still follows the storyline of the book, some of the events that happened are altered. Those changes make for a better movie, but is sometimes disappointing for lovers of the book._

**Thanks for the info! I can handle different, but I can't handle Tris and Four having an argument and then they make up and then the next day Tris is pregnant with Four's baby. So I'm glad to know that!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Awkward Conversation<p>

Tris POV

"My name is Amar," Amar starts. "I'm your initiation instructor. I grew up here, and three years ago, I passed initiation with flying colors, which means I get to be in charge of the newcomers for as long as I want. Lucky you."

Amar keeps talking about the Dauntless-borns and transfers' initiation, how they usually train separately and how this year is different because they're doing fear landscapes first. It doesn't really interest me or Uriah or anyone for that matter, so Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn left to go 'chill' as they said, but I told them that I'll catch up later. The only reason I stayed was because of the Stiff.

My mother was an Abnegation transfer; the last one in almost 3 decades, until now. I'm curious about the Stiff, I want to know _why_ he transferred. I'm pretty sure that most Abnegation don't really have a reason to transfer and that's why they rarely do. My mother was a different situation. Apparently, she transferred out of love for my father. Caleb told me that my mom told him that she met my dad when it was almost time for the Choosing Ceremony. They met, fell in love, and ran away together in Dauntless. I wonder if one day, that'll be me. Probably not, I wouldn't fit into any other faction besides I couldn't bare to leave my family and Uriah.

I must have blanked out for a second because the initiates are starting to walk away down the tunnel. Luckily no one sees me from my hiding spot, so I start to creep out from behind the boxes until I catch the eye of the gray-clad Stiff.

_Of course it's him. _I think as I curse under my breath. It could've been Zeke or Lauren, but it had to be the goody-goody Stiff.

I shake my hands across my neck, signalling for him to stay quiet, but he still opens his mouth, about to tell Amar. I frantically put my finger on my lips and quickly duck down behind the boxes. If Amar caught me, I'm as good as factionless for obvious reasons.

I pray that the cute Stiff would do just _one_ selfish thing and keep quiet and leave me alone, okay maybe two selfish things. I stay in fetal position (while sitting up) behind the boxes until I hear the echoing footsteps of the initiates and Amar die down. Being more careful this time, I peer my eyes, just my eyes, from behind the boxes and scan the area. No sign of Amar or the Stiff or anyone. I start to tip-toe out of my hiding spot.

Looking left and right, I say it's safe to leave. I start to walk away from the net area and back the the Pit when I see a tall figure in the shadow from the corner of my eye. My natural Dauntless reflexes kick in and I whip to my left sharply.

"Hey!" I shout to the figure. I think I might know who it is, there is only one logical answer.

"Hello" the figure says. The voice is deep and soft and so very Abnegation.

"You can come out now, there's no one else but me." He does. I study him for a couple seconds and make a deduction, I may not be Sherlock Holmes, but I am intelligent. "You didn't tell Amar."

"I know that" He snaps at me. God, what's his problem?

"I'm Tris," I hold out my hand ignoring the last statement, but the Stiff just stares at it hesitantly for a couple seconds. He soon shakes my hand, but it was very awkward. His grip was too tight and he shook it one to many times.

"Nice name." He comments nodding. It soon fades into an awkward silence. God, are all Stiffs like this? Or is this one just the awkward prince? Hell, this one could be the awkward _king_.

"And your name is..." I lower my head slightly emphasizing him to answer.

He hesitates again, yup the king of awkward, "Ummm...that's classified information" He stampers then glares at me. I blink two times at him and nod slowly. Even though names aren't considered 'classified information' I'm not one of those pushy girls who wants to know everything and I mean _everything._

The unnamed Stiff clears his throat and looks away, awkwardly, "I better be off. I think Amar's noticed I'm gone," he looks at me embarrassed, "See you Tris" And he's gone.

"See you." I whisper back, not caring if he heard me or not. Not likely the latter because he's almost out of my eyesight and it hasn't even been 15 seconds. I blink two times and shake my head a little, "What's gotten into you?" I ask myself outloud, "You're never that...what's the word...shy? Weird? Gay? No, not gay." I start to pace in a circle while still talking to myself, "You've barely known him for 5 minutes- no- 3 minutes. What's gotten into you Beatrice Prior?" I sigh and sit down onto one of the boxes that Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I hid in today.

"You're never like that." I repeat to myself. "Not even with Uriah...URIAH!" I scream in a very cliché matter. I jump up from the boxes and sprint to the Pit and then to the apartments, how could I have forgotten about Uriah? I promised him I'd meet him...somewhere.

God what's wrong with me? First, I act totally...whatever, then I start talking to myself like an lovestruck teenage girl in denial like in the movies. I mean, I am lovestruck, but come on it's _Uriah. _Hell, I'm even thinking differently.

I finally arrive to the Pedrad apartment, breathless. I knock-pound- on the door three times and wait for someone to get the door. I put my hands on my knees and take 2 deep breaths and stand up straight again. Maybe Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene decided to go to the Dining Hall instead. Oh boy.

Just as I'm about to turn around and head off to the Dining Hall and hopefully meet Uriah there, the Pedrad door opens and speak of the devil, there stands Uriah Pedrad.

"Tris?" He furrows his adorable eyebrows "Tris!" He unfurrows his eyebrows once the 'shock' (It's Uriah, he probably thought it was the devil himself at the door) wears out and engulfs me in a bear hug.

"Uriah!" I scream, laughing, "Let me go!"

I get a small view of the apartment through Uriah's shoulder. In the shadows, through the door, is Marlene and Lynn smiling at me, more Lynn than Marlene. I just ignore them, both of them.

"Sure thing babe" He says and gently lets me down.

"Babe?" I groan, "You know I hate babe. Besides you've never called me 'babe' before."

All Uriah does is roll his eyes, "How was I supposed to know you hate the word babe if I've never called you that? Ugh, you're such a Stiff" He bends down and pecks a kiss on my right cheek, both of his hands on my temples and pushes me into him. He hugs me gently, but tightly. I hug back.

"I love you, my little Stiff" He whispers into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. Most girls would've sighed or moaned or swooned or even would've said "I love you" back, well come to think of it, I would've done the same, but because my poor teenaged girl mind was all wonked up my first thought was 'Well, speaking of Stiffs...'. I know it isn't that important, but Uriah's my boyfriend and even he could get overprotective and jump to weird conclusions. Plus, if I tell him about the Stiff, we may be able to make the unnamed boy useful to Dauntless. Like, Uriah could teach him how to fight or how to shoot a gun or something.

So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to tell Uriah about my very awkward moment with the Stiff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, very shitty chapter. Very short chapter too. I know Tris was acting very OOC in this chapter, but it's been so long since I've written the first chapter, I don't know whether my writing has gotten better or worse. I think the latter, but oh well. And because it's summer I'm gonna try to write more chapters of Perfect. I want at least Chapter 8 by the end of summer break. I want to also start different fanfictions, not Divergent ones though. I have a Warriors mystery semi-planned out and I'm practicing deducing random things like Sherlock so I can start a semi-good first Sherlock fanfic. And I have a TON of OC stories I want to write on Wattpad. So even though I'm not really doing anything physical over the summer, I do have a lot of things planned to do. And I just published a new story/fanfic/one-shot/song-fic and I really wouldn't mind if you guys check that out!**

**QOTC:**

**What're you guys doing over the summer?**

**AOTC: **

**Literally nothing. My parents have to work during the summer because they have a self-managing business, so I have to get up at 6:30 and tag along with my parents because my dad's too overprotective to let me stay home alone.**

**-Mel **


End file.
